¿Un kuruta y un albino pueden amarse?
by Ran Kun
Summary: *Abandonado y muerto como mi corazón* Bueno es un fanfic Killupika,cuando Kurapika toma unas copas de más dice que ama a Killua,Killua no sabe si lo dijo de verdad o no y esa duda le comenzara a causar dudas respecto a lo que siente por cierto Kuruta,dedicado a Kasamy-Kun :33
1. Cap 1:Unas copas de más

**Bueno pues quize escribir este fanfic por que amo a Kasamy. Es de tu pareja favorita amor.**

Kurapika,Killua y Gon están en el parque esperando a Leorio,Gon y killua juegan mientras Kurapika está sentado leyendo un libro que le prestó Killua,era sobre los asesinos más famosos de todos los tiempos,pasa tranquilamente las hojas hasta que encuentra una foto con descripción de Kuroro. Inmediatamente comienza a leer con mucha más atención,Killua noto ese cambio,por lo cual le dijo a gon que lo esperara y fue a reunirse con Kurapika.

-Oye Kurapika,¿En que parte vas?-Dijo el albino mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

-Leo lo de Kuroro-dijo con un tono frío que ocultaba odio

-Ah,perdón no me acordaba de esa parte…-fue interrumpido por el grito de emoción de Gon que aviso que Leorio venía.

-¡Leorio ya llego!-Grito el moreno mientras se acercaba a Kurapika y a Killua.

-Hola,¿Como estan?-Saludo el aprendiz de doctor.

-Yo bien y ¿Tu Riorio?-Se rió el albino por lo bajo mientras era perseguido por Leorio,-Debes respetarme niño-le gritaba leorio desde lejos.

Kurapika cerró el libro y lo guardó en su bolsa,se despidió de Gon en silencio y se fue,cuando Leorio y Killua terminaron de pelear se preguntaron donde estaba kurapika,Gon les contó lo que pasó y Killua se sintió mal por eso.

-De seguro fue mi culpa que se fuera-dijo el albino algo desanimado,-supongo que iré a verlo a su departamento,-cuidense-dijo el albino y se fue caminando.

-Oye Gon-dijo Leorio.

-¿Que Leorio?-pregunto el menor.

-¿Alguna vez habías visto que killua se sintiera mal por algo tan insignificante?-Pregunto Leorio

-La verdad no-respondió simplemente el menor.

Mientras el albino ya había llegado a el apartamento de Kurapika,toco la puerta pero nadie respondió.

-Kurapika,soy yo Killua-gritó el albino,pero nadie contesto, tocó un par de veces más,al ver que seguramente Kurapika no estaba decidió entrar a la fuerza y esperarlo adentro.

Killua comenzó a impacientarse ya eran las 11 P.M y el kuruta no daba señales de vida y de la nada se le ocurrió, agarró su teléfono y marcó el número del kuruta,sonó un par de veces y luego sonó la voz de este,pero no sonaba como el, obviamente era el,pero sonaba como mareado,sonaba borracho.

-Bueno,bueno,¿hay alguien?,jaja,bueno-Se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Kurapika eres tu?-Dijo el albino algo impactado por escuchar al kuruta así.

-Si amor,soy yo kurapika,¿Quien habla?-Se escuchó a kurapika riendo como tonto.

-Habla Killua,¿Donde estas?-Pregunto el albino.

-Estoy en el parque jugando,Killu,jaja-Se rio kurapika muy sonoramente.

-Quédate ahí voy por ti-Dijo el albino y colgó.

Killua salió corriendo hacia el parque que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba,mientras que Kurapika estaba sentado en una banca hablando con una paloma,Killua vio a Kurapika y le gritó,éste lo escuchó,tomó la paloma entre sus manos y caminó de manera torpe hacia killua.

-Hola Killu,mira a mi amiga se llama Paloma-dijo mientras acercaba la paloma a la cara de killua.

-Deja a esa paloma y ven conmigo-Le ordenó Killua a Kurapika.

Kurapika parecía sumamente ofendido,tomó a la paloma con solo una mano,se acercó al albino y le dio una bofetada.

-¿Que te crees para ordenarme tal atrocidad?,Paloma es mi mejor amiga y tu no lo vas a evitar-dijo el kuruta comenzando muy enojado y terminando con un tono triste.

Killua pensó que lo mejor sería no molestarlo ahora,ya después se vengaria por esa bofetada.

-Te propongo un trato Kurapika,nos vamos todos juntos al departamento y descansamos,¿Qué te parece?-Le propuso al kuruta,este lo pensó,pero al final aceptó,con la condición de que cuidaría a su paloma si se quedaba dormido.

Y eso pasó muy rápido a mitad del camino kurapika dijo que tenía mucho sueño le dio su paloma a Killua y se desmayó en el suelo,Killua tomó la paloma,cargo a Kurapika y lo llevó hasta el departamento.

-Yey ya llegamos-Grito de alegría Kurapika que ya llevaba más de 3 minutos haciéndose el dormido.

-Mira que casual que despiertas en cuanto llegamos-respondió burlonamente el albino.

-No seas amargadito,Killu sabes que te amo mucho-Contraatacó el kuruta bajándose de los brazos de Killua torpemente mientras tomaba su paloma.-A ti tambien te amo Paloma no te enojes-dijo mientras besaba a la paloma que parecía disfrutar de aquellos labios.

Killua se quedó pensando sobre lo que dijo Kurapika,el dijo que lo amaba y si algo aprendió de su padre era que los borrachos no mienten.

-Kurapika deja de besar esa sucia paloma-Le ordenó killua a kurapika.

-Jajaja,estas celoso,te dije Paloma es un tonto sin remedio-dijo mientras le hablaba lo más dulcemente que podía a la paloma.

-A la cama,¡YA!-Le exigió Killua bastante enojado.

-No quieras ir tan rápido Killua ni siquiera me has besado-Le respondió el Kuruta bastante enojado.

-No es lo que piensas pervertido-Dijo el albino sonrojado.

-Ahora resulta que yo soy el pervertido,lo dice el que me quiere llevar a la cama,pues me rehuso a ser tratado así-Respondió gravemente ofendido el kuruta mientras se sentaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas,-Paloma,ve al baño no quiero que nos veas peleando-y la paloma como si entendiera se fue volando hasta el baño.

-Killua quiero que sepas que yo no soy fácil y que…-El kuruta comenzó a bostezar hasta que suavemente se quedó dormido.

-Creo que Kurapika tomo un poco de más aunque no me dijo porque tomó,mañana le preguntare,solo espero que no sea mi culpa-Killua acomodo a Kurapika en su lugar de la cama y se fue a dormir al sillón,pero cuando se comenzó a alejar una mano tomó la suya.

-Kurapika no estoy para tus jueguitos,suéltame-le dijo al kuruta pero esto fue en vano realmente estaba dormido,aunque killua podía soltarse del agarre fácilmente decidió quedarse ahí un poco,se acomodo del otro lado de la cama y se dispuso a dormir,ya que mañana le exigiría una respuesta a todas sus dudas desde el te amo hasta el porqué se fue sin decir nada.

**Espero que les haya gustado :33 sobretodo a ti duda comentario sugerencia sera bien recibida :3**


	2. Cap 2:Resaca

2 años y 5 días de publicar esta historia la historia probablemente sera abandonada debido a que hace mucho nose nada de HxH,sin mas lo que vas a leer fue escrito en el 2014 y esta incompleto, estoy en proceso de pensar si abandonar la historia o continuarla o simplemente borrarla.

Cap 2:

Killua despertó primero que Kurapika esa mañana,pudo notar que sus manos seguían juntas,lentamente soltó la mano de Kurapika y se levanto al baño,no sin antes fijarse detenidamente en el rostro angelical del rubio que se veía muy cansado y desaliñado,cuando llego al baño vio a la paloma descansando en el inodoro.

-Sigues aquí-dijo finalmente Killua,fue hacia la otra habitación y abrió la ventana para que saliera si le apetecía,sacó a la paloma del baño,cerró la puerta y se comenzó a desvestir para darse un muy buen merecido baño.

Poco después Kurapika despertó con una gran resaca y se asustó al escuchar la regadera,se levantó de la cama y vio una paloma,no podía recordar nada importante de lo que paso el dia anterior lo único que recordaba era que se fue del parque,fue al supermercado a comprar víveres y se encontró a Leorio que lo llevó a un bar porque quería hablarle de algo importante y de ahí no recordaba nada ni siquiera lo que Leorio le había ó y trató de espantar a la paloma,pero esta no se iba por más que la tratara de echar.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-le pregunto a la paloma, está voló hasta Kurapika y se sentó en su hombro,-Tomare eso como un si-Kurapika cerró la ventana y se preguntó quién estaba en el baño,lo primero que pasó por su mente es que trajo a una mujer a su habitación,lentamente se acercó a la puerta del baño y pegó su oreja para ver si escuchaba algo,no escucho nada aparte del sonido del agua cayendo,decidió revisar si la puerta estaba cerrada, esta estaba abierta así que decidió abrirla lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba al asomar su cabeza pudo ver

que era Killua,ya que el tenia una bañera/ducha.

-¿Killua?-dijo el Kuruta y inmediatamente cerró la vergüenza pensaba el kuruta una y otra vez.

Killua se dio cuenta de que alguien se había asomado y se giró rápidamente por reflejo,aunque solo pudo ver la cabellera rubia de kurapika al cerrar la albino pensó que había sido un accidente y luego recordó el 'Sabes que te amo mucho' y pensó que el kuruta era un pervertido en realidad,aunque esa idea se esfumó rápidamente al recordar el carácter de ó que salir en ese momento de la ducha seria incomodo así que decidió quedarse otro rato

Kurapika tomo mucha agua y una aspirina ,puso agua en un plato para la paloma y pensó hacer un desayuno para dos personas,esa idea se vio molestada por su resaca,así que eligió esperar a que Killua desocupara el baño para bañarse y cambiarse y después ir a comer ó la ropa que usaría mientras el peliblanco salía del baño,pero no podía dejar de pensar en la vista que tuvo de su espalda y algo más en el baño,había comenzado a sentir un aprecio de más que amigos por Killua desde hace ya bastante tiempo,pero no pensaba confesarlo a nadie mientras tuviera dignidad,Leorio se burlaría de él porque no le gustan las mujeres, Gon no entendería la situación y probablemente Killua lo mandaría por un tubo.

Killua salió del baño vestido con su ropa de siempre cuando salió pudo ver a Kurapika mirando fijamente un cajón con ropa.

-Oye kurapika,agarre tu toalla para secarme en el baño espero que no te moleste-Le dijo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Claro que no me importa, deja agarro otra-dijo distraídamente mientras sacaba cualquier cosa para vestirse-oye Killua-le dirigió la palabra al albino que estaba detrás de él,por lo cual no notaria su sonrojo causado por la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes se que fue un accidente-respondió rápidamente el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida,ya que él también comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Es bueno que pienses eso-susurro para el mismo el Kuruta,-Espérame aquí,voy a ducharme y luego te llevo a comer,¿Qué te parece?-le propuso el rubio a el peliblanco,ante esto el albino se sonrojo y solo respondió con un tímido 'Si claro,¿por qué no?'

Killua espero a que Kurapika saliese del baño y se cambiara,cuando Kurapika salio llevaba puesta una camiseta azul celeste y unos jeans /La new SHIT/ normales.

El menor no pudo evitar pensar que el mayor se veía especialmente atractivo con ese color ya que combinaba con sus lindos ojos color cielo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que pensaba eso se puso a pensar cualquier otra cosa desde que la paloma olía raro hasta que el departamento de kurapika olía a ...

Espero que no fuera una decepción para todos. Sin mas que decir adiós u.u


End file.
